


Carbuncle's Biggest Fan

by kouaka



Series: I Will Be Always At Your Side [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Noctis's love for Carbuncle can at times be worrisome..





	Carbuncle's Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Prompt: 155 “It isn’t what it looks like! Okay…maybe it is…”
> 
> “it isn’t what it looks like! Okay…maybe it is…”

Nyx stayed silent and simply stared down at his alittle star, Stella, who smiled at him with a smile while Noctis flushed. 

The Galahdian knight knew of Noctis’s love for Carbuncle. In fact, Carbuncle was the most popular of the guardians of Galahd one’s childhood on the islands. It was always a tradition to make a charm of sort for a child in the shape of the good dream astral and hope for the child to be watched over. The charm was made by his give as a gift to Noctis in celebration of the prince’s birth. He helped of course in making the charm with some help from Selena, though if Asteria had anything to say they were more trouble then help. It had certainly helped during Marlith incident in which the small guardian guided Noctis in finding Nyx when the pair were locked in their dreams by some mysterious force. 

Since childhood, Nyx had gotten Noctis just about every Carbuncle merchandise item he could find. Seeing his little king smile so brightly at him had been worth it. However, as they grew Nyx noted how Noctis still bought Carbuncle styled items and it was quite a collection now. Carbuncle had guided Noctis and had become his friend which Noctis found difficult to make yet Carbuncle had been there for him through it all since birth. Still, Nyx was starting to worry about this love for the guardian especially when it now had led to well…this.

Stella stood in front of them dressed in a Carbuncle kurugumi though different as it was a night dress but had the hood with the ears and red horn and even a tail. She was even holding onto her Carbuncle plushie which Noctis had personally got her after failing a great number of times at the ring toss. She was smiling happily at pleasing Noctis as well liking the gift being from the star clan she worked closely with Carbuncle to determine dreams so it was no surprise the young galahdian and prince had a common like. However, compared to Noctis, Stella was more tamed and calm…not obsessed. 

“I thought she like it. And obviously she does not that I am an obsessed fan or anything. Oh, she looks cute.”

There. That was the strange part. Noctis was not good with calling things cute. Still, seeing Noctis’s eyes glowing was hard to ignore. He smiled a bit weakly wishing now that he had traded Crowe for the night shift. Because days after he noted one thing. Stella never took off the dress in fact Nyx noted that she would try and the minute Noctis appear she go skipping again in it. It wasn’t until it was his turn to take her to school that he asked.

“He’s been taking pictures. A lot. I love Nochenka but I’m starting to think he loves Carbuncle a little too much.”

Nyx loved Stella’s mature nature and smiled in the rearview mirror at her before dropping her off. The two should’ve thought it through some more. For the same day when Nyx entered Noctis’s student apartment with Stella they both simply froze and stared. 

Noctis stood in the center of his room in an adult’s kurugumi. Of. Fucking. Carbuncle. The other was checking himself in the mirror with an all too satisfied smile. Fixing the ears on his hoodie and pressing onto the red ruby on the forehead of the hoodie. Apparently, he finally noticed in the mirror the reflection of both Nyx and Stella standing at the doorway with quite the expressions.

“It isn’t what it looks like! Okay…maybe it is…” Noctis tried to argue in his best defense but failing. Nyx did the most reasonable thing. He broke out laughing causing Noctis to glare at him open while turning completely red. 

Stella being more polite and if anyone had anything to say more mature then either of her guardians, covered her mouth with one of her hands but Noctis noticed the small smile of amusement.

“Hahah! Oh, the six! I seriously cannot even! I know you love the dream guardian but still…hahahaha!”

Noctis simply glared before an evil grin came over his expression. 

“You, know as I was there I found something for you too, Nyxie.”

Nyx immediately stopped his howling laughter. Stella simply smiled as she left to her room to change. Noctis brought forth a bag and shook it in front of Nyx, who now had a pale expression. 

“Thought it fit you perfectly, volk. After all, you do like the darkness. Oh, and once I find that fiendish bird of yours and Umbra I have some for them too.” Noctis stated while dropping the bag into Nyx’s hands and turning to another bag. 

“Now, tonight’s movie night! Were all almost all matching so wouldn’t want to ruin zryozdochka’s family nights now would we?”

Nyx bared his teeth out of spite where his canine teeth were longer then normal people’s thanks to his therian blood. Noctis simply smirked at him and left to check on Stella, whose giggles could be heard as he knocked on her door. She had obviously heard all of the conversation. Something told Nyx she may have known Noctis’s actual intentions for some time. He admitted he wasn’t the type to wear such things but now it was clear the little brat and star are going to be expecting him to wear the kurugumi. he sighed in defeat to his two biggest weaknesses.

xxx

“This is just embarrassing.”

Stella simply smiled from the stove as she continued to properly stir the vegetables and meat in the pan with ease. Nyx, Ignis and Stella’s number one rule never allow Noctis near the kitchen. Although, he tried desperately to the prince of Lucis could not for his life cook. The days in which Ignis and Nyx could neither be home to cook and Stella would stay over in Noctis instead of in the Citadel with Regis and Asteria it had made things hard for Noctis. For one, cup noodles wasn’t going to cut it everytime so Stella did what she could and surprised everyone that for a six year she could handle cooking Galahdians meals. Ignis who hardly showed affection looked ready to hug her. Beside them sat Nocobo keeping her distance from Noctis as usual since the pair still didn’t get along dressed simply in another Carbuncle once of sorts which Noctis threw at her when she showed herself in the house. Luckily she didn’t kick him for Umbra caught it and he himself was wearing a onesie matching Nyx’s kurugumi. 

“It’s okay Nochenka, we all have our better talents. You can fish and play video games! That is good enough besides I want to help since you guys took me in.” Stella answered while preparing the skewers. 

Noctis smiled fondly at her and simply was happy to have indeed disobeyed Asteria on taking her. He didn’t know why but he just bonded with Stella and felt instantly attached to her when he looked to her. It may be the magic of the Lucii currently mixed with the Ulric magic that had helped heal her and save her life. He knew though that he couldn’t really imagine not having Stella with inches life.

“Well, you got a point zryozdochhka. Have you picked a game?”

“Yes! I would like to play the Kingdom one.” she answered as she placed the plate before him and the pair of carbuncles laid on the couch. Noctis wasn’t affectionate with many but with Nyx it was easy and with Stella he could at times pull it off like right now. He nuzzled her and she giggled as they leaned their foreheads together their horns gently tapping each other. 

“Well, aren’t you two just cute together.”

Both turned and immediately book into matching grins though in Noctis’s case it was evil mixed with mischief. Nyx stood before them with a scowl though he nearly broke into a soft smile at Stella’s smile. Noctis though he glared openly at him.

“Diablos!”

Indeed, Nyx who was wearing a Diablos, the guardian over darkness and dreams over in Galahd, kurugumi design. His eyes flashed the angry gold before returning to normal which Noctis thought perfect considering Diablos had yellow or gold eyes of his own and which Umbra currently wore and barked at Nyx in seeing this. The kurugumi had a tail and even the bat styled wings attached to his arms as well as the horns Diablos had. 

“Knew it was perfect. After all Carbuncle and Diablos are a pair. Cannot have one without the other.” Noctis spoke after walking over to Nyx and smirking in triumph as Stella nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, yeah. It is still fucking scary how much Carbuncle stuff you have.”

“It isn’t going to go away. But…I admit to going overboard and so…zryozdochka, you don’t have to always wear the dress around me. I just thought it looked nice. And you’re one to talk you have a great love for Fenrir and Diablos yourself.” argued that prince as he stepped away to hold a camera in his hands to which Nyx instantly covered his face. 

Stella giggled at the silliness of her guardians to which Noctis gave his rare gentle smile to her and then whirled onto Nyx. He would get a picture later if possible. Nocobo tweeted and Umbra barked before the pair of animal companions settled in Umbra’s dog bed. 

“Well, Nyxie can’t leave us hanging now can you? Pick a movie!”

“Do I have to still wear-“

“You don’t want to match us, bol’shaya noch’?” Stella looked up at him with her large purple eyes and Nyx snapped his jaws and smiled at her.

“Of, course I do. Just was making sure!”

Stella then grinned and left to take her place at the sofa. Nyx gave Noctis a look, who simply chuckled before heading over and granting his knight a chaste kiss.

“Come on, Diablos. We’re a pair remember?” Noctis stifled a laughter at the large groan before finally the two settled down with Stella.

xxx

Asteria and Regis walked out the elevator to Noctis’s student apartment. They had planned to surprise the three with a visit. Finally, after so many days without seeing the three. Nyx usually busy with the Kingsglaive patrol or field, Noctis dealing with his studies and checking on the reports as well as Stella attending school and separate studies on Lucis royal line and Galahdian history and getting fittings for clothes she would wear to certain events. It was amazing they could even find a day to simply see one another. 

Upon reaching the door, Regis stepped forth with the key he had made himself in case of emergency and unlocked it. Stepping inside, the pair couldn’t help but smile.

Noctis was curled up on Nyx’s chest who had also fallen asleep with Stella in the middle also curled between the pair. Nocobo laid on top of Noctis’s head and Umbra laid beside Nyx’s other side head tucked between Stella’s arm and Nyx’s chest. In seeing the outfits the older pair couldn’t help but share a couple of laughs.

“Never, thought I see the day in which my volchonok dress in something like this.” Asteria stated while moving about to to turn off the TV.

Regis simply took out his phone and getting the right app took a photo. 

“Now this is a good memory to have.” Regis stated while Asteria nodded.

In the later days Nyx refused to hang with Crowe, Pelna, Libertus for the trio would not stop taunting and teasing him for his cute he looked in his Diablos Kurugumi. He had yet to figure out who sent the picture to them.


End file.
